Darien and Serenas Nightmare and New Beginings
by gioiagirl216
Summary: Finished! Galexia is back! But something horid has happened to Serena. What will happen D&S! Also please RR!
1. Tragedy Strikes

Chapter 1:

Tragedy Strikes

By, CherrylilwolfI

It's been one year since the sailor scouts had defeated Galaxia, and their lives are going great. Serena and Darien are to be married soon. Everyone is happy for them. Serena is now living with Darien, and they couldn't be happier.

"Serena! Let's go, we're going to be late!" Darien called from the living room.

"I'm coming!" Serena yelled from the bedroom.

Just then the doorbell rang. It was Darien's best friend Andrew.

"Hey Andrew. What's up?" Darien asked.

"Not much. How about you? How are you and Serena getting along?" Andrew replied.

Just then Serena entered the room. Her beauty seemed to stop time. She wore a blue dress that sparkled in the light. Her hair was filled with beautiful flowers. 

"Serena you look great!" Darien said putting his arms around her and then kissed her on the lips.

The next day Serena awoke to find Darien already gone to work. Just then she heard an odd noise. She stopped out of the bed to find out what was going on.

"Hello?" She called out.

Nobody answered. She knew something was wrong. She decided to call Darien so she ran to the phone in the bedroom. 

"Hello, Darien speaking." He answered.

"Hello Darien." Serena said in a fearful voice.

"OH, Hi Serena what's wrong, you sound fearful." Darien said.

"Umm theirs somebody in the house." She could barely make out. 

"Hold on I'll be right there." Darien said as he hung up the phone.

Suddenly Serena heard someone coming down the hall. She jumped into the closet. Throw the closet she could hear someone going throw their stuff.

Just then the door flue open and there standing in front of her was a strange man with a mask covering his face.

"Serena!" Darien yelled as he ran threw the opening door. 

Then he heard the sound he was dreading the most. The house echoed with the sound of a gun shoot.

"Serena! No!" Darien screamed.

He found Serena lying on floor. Serena had shot only one time. He ran to her side and held her in his arms. He knew that he had to get he to a hospital. 

Authors notes: ok so how was it? Plz be kind with the flames. And I recommend reading the work of my friend Serenitystar


	2. Starting of the Nightmares

Chapter 2, 

****

Starting of the Nightmares.

By,** Cherrylilwolf**

* Last time *

Darien had just found Serena on the floor. He was holding her in his arms. He knew he had to get her to a hospital.

***On with the story*** 

At the hospital the doctors said Serena had a 30% chance to live. Darien looked up to see Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina. They were all waiting outside of Serena's room.

"Mr. Shields?" One of the doctors asked.

"Yes?" Darien said as a tear ran down his face.

"You can go in and see her now." The doctor said

Darien almost jumped, but walked very quickly into her room. He could not believe his eyes. How could this have happened to her? He knelt by her barely see her eyes.

"Hi, How are you?" he asked her.

She tired to speak but could not. She just gave him a little smile. 

Then as he was about to give her a kiss the doctor walked in. 

"Is she going to be ok?" Darien asked the doctor.

"Yes, the bullet just skinned her head. She'll be fine in about two weeks." The doctor told him.

"I'm so glad!" Darien said with a smile on his face.

"Serena did you hear that? He'd said you'll…" he said holding her hand.

"But!" the doctor interrupted.

"But what!" Darien said in a frantic voice.

"Please lets go out the room." The doctor said opening the door. 

Darien knew this could not be good. He kissed Serena on the forehead and went out with the doctor. Darien could hear her start to cry as he walked out. He wished he could cry, but he knew Serena would start to worry and that is the one thing she didn't need to do right now.

As Darien and the doctor were talking, Darien suddenly heard the sound that was more terrifying then before. Serena's heart monitor had started to give a deathly ring. She had gone flatline.

"Serena!!" He screamed as her ran into her room.

He sat by her side holding her hand and crying. Serena's friends watched from the window with tears rolling down each of their faces.

"We have to Mr. Shields." The doctors told Darien.

The doctors were trying to revive her with the shocking machine. 

"No wait!" He demanded.

"But Sr.?" the doctor questioned.

"I know I can get threw to her, she can hear my thoughts. We are one in our souls." Darien explained.

"As you wish." said the doctor.

Darien began to talk to Serena through his mind.

"Please Serena you can't die on me. You are in my life now. If I could be in your place, you know that I would. If you don't want to get married right now that's fine, but please don't leave me. You're friends need you also. You hold them together. Your time with me is not over yet. I love you so much. If you die my soul will die with you. Please come back to me. Don't leave our dream and me. 'One Heart Together, Always' I love you Serena." He told her. 

After he was done her heart showed signs of life, but what was wrong? Her body was alive but she was not.

"Why won't she open her eyes?" Darien asked. 

"Well it appears that her body is with us, but she is not. To put it lightly…she is in a coma." The doctor said.

That night Darien spent the night on the couch in Serena's room. He made sure he never left her side or room. That night he had a very strange dream.

He dreamt that he was watching Galexia attack someone, but he couldn't make out whom. Then he realized who it was. It was Sailor moon. No! It was Serena! He tried to run to her, but the closer he got the further they seemed to get. 

He awoke to find Rei sitting in a chair next to Serena. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder just to tell her everything would be ok. Rei gave him a quick smile.

"Hey Rei what can you tell from dreams?" Darien asked.

"Well you can tell the future or anything. Why do you ask?" Rei wondered.

"While I was sleeping I saw Serena getting attacked by Galexia. I tried to run and help her, but the closer I got that further away they seemed to get. What do you think it means?" he explained.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer you. Maybe we should call Ami, she might know." Rei suggested.

****

*At Ami's House*

Ami was finishing up a book she had gotten on dreams and their meanings. She was getting ready to go out when her phone rang. On the other end was Rei. Rei asked if Ami knew anything about dreams meanings. Ami told Rei that she had just finished a book on dreams. Rei then asked if Ami would come down to the hospital to talk to Darien.

Author's note: Sooo…. What do you think the dream means? And what about Serena? Is she in her final hours? Tell me what you think.. thanks J .


	3. The Dream

Nightmares and New Beginnings

By: Chereylilwolf

Chapter 3: **_The Dream _**

"Hey Rei what's up?" Ami said coming down the hall of the hospital.

"Well Darien told me that he had a strange dream." Rei explained.

"Let's go talk to him." Ami suggested.

They walked in to find Darien at Serena's side.

"Hey Darien. Who's she doing?" Ami asked.

"She's stable." Darien replied.

"Darien, Rei told me that you said you had a strange dream, is that true?" Ami asked.

"Yes." Darien told her. 

He then told her about what had happened in the dream.

"This is one that even I couldn't make sense out of. What about you Ami?" Rei asked.

"Well let me think……..you know it may mean that Serena is in a come because Galexia has come back." Ami told them.

"But how? I mean I thought Serena killed Galexia?" Darien asked.

"I guess we thought wrong." Ami said sadly.

"Then what will happen to Serena?" Asked Rei.

"I'm sorry to say that if Serena doesn't kill Galexia once again, Galexia will kill her." Ami told them. 

"You mean to tell me that we can't help her?!" Rei said in a firm voice.

"How can we?" Ami sighed.

Darien then turned around and walked back to Serena. He couldn't bare the thought of losing her. He also couldn't believe that there was nothing anyone could do to help.

"Please show me a way to help you." He begged.

That night he had, yet again, another strange dream. This time there was no fighting. 

I his dream, he dreamt that Serena and him were walking to the park. The weird thing was, she told him if she ever fell into a coma that there was only one way to help her. She kept repeating the same words over and over again. "One dream together."

"Serena? What are you trying to tell me?" He asked her.

"One dream together." She repeated, "One dream together." 

With those words he woke up. The words repeated in his mind. 

Just as he was about to turn on the light in Serena's room he heard a familiar voice.

"Darien?" the voice called.

"Hello?" Darien called back.

"Darien she shares your soul." The voice told him.

"What?" Darien questioned.

"Yes, you heard me." The voice said

"Father?" Darien called to the voice.

"Yes son. It's me." The voice told him. 

All of a sudden an image of Darien's father appeared before him. Darien didn't know what to say, all he could do was stand and watch as his father came closer to him.

"I'm so sorry I can't be here in your time of need. You need to understand that she lives only because you live." His father told him.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Darien asked.

"You heard me correct. You and her share the same heart and soul. One dream together." His father said.

"That's what Serena told me. What does it mean?" Darien asked.

"You hold the key inside of you. Only you and you alone can fine it." His father said as he walked out of the room.

"Wait!!" Darien yelled running after him.

When he open the door no one was outside. He went back into the room and sat down.

"I hold the key?" Darien said to himself, as her turned on the light.

He walked over to Serena. She looked so pale almost as if she was dead. He felt so helpless now. Their wedding day was coming and neither of them would be there to take their vales.

Author's note: So… I know it's not really a cliffhanger, but I really HATE cliffhangers. But what do you guys think about the whole "One dream together" thing? R+R!!


	4. Theme Park

Theme Parks

By, Cherrylilwolf

Author's Notes: Hey thank you guys who reviewed my story. Well on to a new chapter.

Theme Parks-

"No! I can't leave her side. I mean what if she wakes up and I'm not there to welcome her?! Said Darien.

"Darien you have to. It would do you some good. You've been locked in here for a week. You haven't eaten anything in days and if you don't eat you won't be here to welcome her!" Lita explained to Darien with anger and worry in her eyes.

Darien knew she was right. He did feel weak for not eating anything since Serena's tragedy. He wanted to get out, but he was too worried about Serena. He was worried she would wake up and he wouldn't be there to greet her, or worse; she would die and he wouldn't get a change to say "Goodbye."

After Darien decided to go Andrew and the gang decided to go to a theme park on the far side of Tokyo. It was wear Darien and Serena had spent their first date. Now everything was changing and there was nothing anyone could do about it. 

"Hi Andrew! Hi Darien. How's Serena doing?" Lizzy, Andrew's little sister, asked. 

Darien didn't answer, he just turned away. He was extremely worried about Serena, but also knew he had to be strong for Serena's sake.

"Well how is she?!" Lizzy asked in a demanding voice.

"Lizzy!" Andrew said as he shook his head as if to say "No."

"Can I go see her?" Lizzy asked her brother.

Andrew motioned for her to sit next to him. Lizzy knew she had a few minutes for break so she sat down. 

"Lizzy, we are trying to get Serena off of Darien's mind." Andrew quietly said to Lizzy.

"Oh I'm sorry Darien." Lizzy apologized. 

All of a sudden Darien stood up and walked out. Andrew ran after him to what was wrong.

"Darien wait!" Andrew called out.

"What!!" Darien yelled as he stopped.

"Please you have to stop worrying about Serena so much and get her off your mind." Andrew told him.

"**I don't want to get Serena off my mind!! **She is the most important thing to me. If she died I'll die too. My body may be standing infront of you, but my soul is lying in that bed with Serena." Tears had started to role down Darien's face by this point.

Andrew couldn't believe Darien loved Serena that much.

"Andrew I have to go." Darien said as he turned away.

On Darien's drive back to the hospital he thought about a lot of things. He thought about what would've happened if he hadn't gone to work that day, he also thought about why her and not him.

Finally he reached the hospital at about 2:00am. The hospital was ver quiet. It was deathly quiet that it actually freaked him out. He walked into Serena's room and looked at her with such love and sadness is his eyes. He walked over to her side and gave her a little kiss on the forehead. He laid his head bye her side and closed his eyes.

The next day when he woke up he picked his head up to look around the room. When he did he found Serena friend on the couch asleep on each other's shoulders. Rei was the only one still up.

"Hi." Darien said in a tired voice.

"Hey. How long have you been here." Rei asked.

"Since two." Darien told her as all the other girls woke up.

"Darien, you know if you want to go home for a while that we'll call you the second anything happens" Lita told him.

"No I can't, I have to be here." Darien scolded.

"Darien please, you need some rest, so go home." Ami told him.

Darien had to think about this.

"Well, if you promise to call." He said.

"I promise we won't let anything happen to her." Mina said shoving him out the door.

A.u: So.. wut did you think? Thanks again. 


	5. Close Calls

A/n:   
Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. Been busy, you know with school. Alright on with the story.

Close Calls

When Darien got home he went strait to his room to get some sleep. During his sleep he had, yet again, another dream about Serena and Galexia. The only thing this time was Serena was no were to be seen. Finally he spotted her she was hurt badly. He ran to help her. This time he could get to her. He ran to hold her.

"Serena speak to me. Are you ok?" Darien asked picked her head up.

"I-I think so? Were have you been, I can't beat her alone." Serena told Darien.

"Please tell me how I can help." Darien asked.

As Darien held Serena in his arms, he could tell that she wasn't going to life for much longer. Her body was so limp and badly beaten that she could barley breath.

"Darien?" Serena called.

"Yes?" Darien answered.

"I love you. I'm so sorry I can't marry you. I'll always watch over you. Please don't forget me." Serena said.

She closed her eyes for the final time.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" 

Darien awoke in a cold sweat.

Suddenly the phone rang. He reached for the phone. He didn't even bother saying "Hello". 

"She's gone isn't she?" He said.

"Well….you just might want to come." Rei said.

As Darien drove to the hospital, he couldn't believe that Serena was gone.

"Please Serena you have to be with me." Darien thought to himself.

As Darien ran down the hospital hallway he could see Mina, Lita, Ami, Lizzy holding each other. They were sobbing to no end.

"Where's Rei." Dairen said as he came to a halt.

"Inside with Serena." Lissy could just make out.

Darien took a deep breath and went inside. 

Inside the room seemed as if time had stopped. 

"Rei, could you give me a minute." Darien asked.

"Sure." Rei said with a smile on her face.

Outside the room Lizzy was sitting on the floor with head resting on her arms. Ami and Lita were trying to calm down Mina. Rei walked over to Lizzy and put her arm around her. 

"God Rei why her why now?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't know." Rei said.

"Why?! We haven't known each other long enough for this to end yet." Lizzy sobbed.

All of a sudden the most beautiful sound came to their ears. Serena was alive! They rushed into see her, but were stopped by Andrew.

"Leave them." He told them.

"How can you be so calm!!" Lizzy asked her brother in a frantic voice.

"Because Serena won't leave Darien. Not yet. Not here and not now. And plus he knows what is wrong with her just he doesn't won't to believe it." Andrew told his sister.

"What do you mean be that?" Lizzy asked.

Andrew didn't answer. He just gave her a smile and walked away.

Lizzy ran after him. A few moments after, Darien came out of the room. He looked to be in tears, but he tried to hold them back.

"Well?" Rei asked.

"She's ok." Darien said with a sigh.

"AHHH!" The girls all screamed at once.

"What's wrong?!" Darien asked in a panic.

"We're just so happy that Serena is ok, that's all." Lita said.

Darien let out a sigh of relieve.

Rei grabbed Darien by the arm and led him out the doors into the lobby.

"Darien you had another dream, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yah. How did you know?" Darien asked.

"When you answered your phone you knew what I was going to tell you." She explained. "You know I've been thinking, and you said that Serena and you share the same soul and heart right?" 

"Yah?" He asked questionably.

"Well I think that Serena is trying to tell you what is wrong and why she's in a coma." She said.

"I thought about that's, but wasn't sure." Dairen told Rei.

"Try talking to Serena in her dreams." Rei suggested.

Suddenly Darien's face turned deathly pale, and he collapsed.

"Darien?!" Rei screamed.

A/N: Oh no a Cliffhanger. Man I hate cliffhangers. Sorry about that. I'll upload soon. R+R!!! ~ Cherrylilwolf


	6. The Fight

Tragedy Strikes:  
  
By, Cherrylilwolf  
  
  
  
Recap:  
  
~ "Darien?! Girls help!" Rei screamed.  
  
"O my god, what happened?!" Lita yelled as her and the others ran down the hall.  
  
"I don't know, I mean we were talking and he just collapsed." Rei said. ~  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Darien help me!" Darien heard someone call.  
  
It was Serena's voice. Just then he got a glimpse of her. Then Galexia came into view. He ran to Serena's side since he saw that she was badly beaten.  
  
"Darien please you have to kill Galexia, I have no strength left. If you don't kill her I'll die in my coma." Serena told Darien as he held her is his arms.  
  
She took her final breath as her eyes rolled back and she passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the hospital Darien was now lying on the couch in Serena's room. The girls didn't know what to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena!" Darien screamed as she passed out.  
  
Darien gently laid Serena down on the grass. He looked at Galexia with fire in his eyes. Galexia only laughed at him.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha, now who will win this fight?" Galexia yelled out with a grin on her face, "Now that the little wimp is gone who will fight me?"  
  
"I will!!" Darien said with much courage in his voice.  
  
Darien closed his eyes and Serena's voice echoed threw his mind.  
  
"Even if my body is gone, my strength is in you." Serena had told him 4 days before the accident.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Doctor, what's wrong with him?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well nothing medically, but maybe he's just exhausted." Said the doctor.  
  
"Thanks" Lita said as the doctor left the room.  
  
"You know Darien's been having dreams that Galexia is killing Serena." Rei told the girls.  
  
"Wha?" they all said in shock.  
  
"Oh yea, I remember him asking me about his dream." Ami said.  
  
"He said that Serena kept repeating 3 words." Rei said.  
  
"Oh my god, I know what the word mean." Ami screamed.  
  
"Well.. what do they mean?" Lita yelled.  
  
"Don't you see? Darien is in Serena's mind. He's helping Serena re-kill Galexia." Ami explained.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why? Why do you want to kill Serena?!" Darien screamed at Galexia.  
  
"Because she took my darling Chibi Chibi." Galexia said.  
  
"But Chibi Chibi came to us we didn't take her." Darien told her.  
  
"Liar!!!" Galexia screamed as she blasted Darien.  
  
"No he's not!" screamed a voice.  
  
"No! You're supposed to be dead." Galexia screamed.  
  
"I couldn't let you hurt my one and only love." Serena said as she took Darien's hand.  
  
Suddenly there was a blinding light that appeared around Serena and Darien's hands.  
  
"You shall never hurt anyone again!" Darien told Galexia.  
  
They threw the white energy ball at Galexia.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Galexia screamed as she disappeared.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping me, but you have to god now. I'll be there soon." Serena told Darien.  
  
Then his eyes rolled back and he passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: so what do you think will happen? Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see. 


	7. The Days After p.1

The Days After 

By: Cherrylilwolf

A/n: hey guys thanks for the review's and for all of those ppl who read this story without review's, I am damning you to hell. No I'm just kidding. Lol. Ok well I hope you enjoy it, since it is the last chapter.

"………" thinking

(………) me 

Recap: 

"Thank you so mush for helping me, but you have to go now. I'll be there in a minute." Serena told Darien.

Darien's eyes rolled back and he passed out.

At the hospital Darien awoke to find Lita, Ami, Rei and Mina asleep in chairs. Darien walked over to them and gently woke them up. 

"Darien, your ok?! What happened?" Rei said as she hugged him.

Before Darien could say anything a voice called to him.   
"Darien?" a sleepy, but loving voice said.

Darien turned around and saw that Serena was awake. He walked over to her and she reached out her arms to hug him. It had been 3 months since they had held each other. (Awww romantic moment)

"Serena!!" The girls yelled as they ran to her bedside.

A week later Serena was released and able to go home. Everyone was happy to her up and moving around again. Darien most of all.

At home Darien waited for Serena to arrive. He held a special present in his hand. A small heart shaped box.

As Serena got out of Lita's car Darien watched her with a smile on his face. 

"It's all over." Darien thought to himself.

Darien welcomed Serena home with open arms. (starts singing with arms wide open by creed.) After Serena and Darien had their hug Darien gave Serena the box. She opened it and her breath was taken away. Inside was a gold ring with a beautiful diamond in the center. Inside the ring she found the inscription, "One Dream Together Always"

Tears filled her eyes as she read it. She didn't know what to say, but Darien knew exactly what to say. Her got down on one knee, took Serena's hand and looked deep into her eyes and said, "Serena I love you so much that words cannot describe it. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" (ok I think I went way over the mushy lovey line don't you think?)

Serena was at a loss for words. All she could do was cry and hug Darien, but he got the point. 

Later that month Serena and Darien were married.

*Their wedding night*

(no ppl this is not an nc-17 story so don't even think I'm going to go there) 

Serena was not quite tired yet so she had let Darien fall asleep. Serena looked outside to find a nice calm night. She slipped into her nightgown and took a walk. She soon found herself in a beautiful garden. There she found a nice cherry blossom tree and sat down under it. She closed her eyes and listen to the midnight sounds. Soon darkness had filled her eyes sight and she fell asleep. 

"Serena? Serena wake up!" Serena heard. 

She opened her eyes to see Darien's concerned face looking at her. He looked as if he was about to cry, but Serena didn't know why.   
(hey I'm a poet and don't even know it. Hehe)

"What? What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Umm….lets see, I woke up and you were GONE!" Darien said very sternly.

"But I'm ok." Serena said.

"I can see that, but why did you leave?" Darien asked her.

"I needed time to think. That's all." Serena explained to him.

"About what?' Darien asked sitting down next to her. 

"Just everything." Serena answered.

"Oh…I see, sorry I bugged you." Darien said walking out of the bedroom. 

(Oh I'm sorry I didn't explain that Darien had found her outside and carried her in. Oops…)

Serena could tell that she had crushed him. She laid back down and wished she had said something to Darien. Soon tear began rolling down her face. 

"ring…..ring"

Serena picked up the phone with a sigh.

"Hey Serena what's up?" Said a cheery voice.

"Oh hey Rei nothing is up." Serena said.

"Serena? What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"Well Darien and I had a fight." 

Just then the door opened and Darien stuck his head in. 

"Bye, I'm leaving." 

Soon he had slammed the front door and was off.

Serena put the phone down and ran after him.

"That's it, it all over." She kept telling herself. 

"Darien wait!!" She called as she lost site of him.

"What?!" Darien asked as he turned around.

Serena ran up to him, put her arms around him and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"please tell me why you don't love me anymore." Serena said.

Darien sighed.

"Serena I do love you with all my heart." He said as he took her arms off of him.

"Then tell me why you're mad at me." Serena demanded.

"I'm not mad, just worried." 

Darien put his arm around her and sat down on the couch. Then he took her hand and said, " Serena I'm worried that I will lose you. I almost lost you once I don't want that to happen again." 

"But I'm ok. Really I am." Serena told him with a smile on her face.

Darien had soon formed tears in his eyes along with Serena. Serena leaned over and gave Darien a kiss. Darien returned the kiss with more passion. Then her picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. 

(tbc)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/n:

ok ppl let your minds finish that one. I won't go into it. Ok well I had planed to make this my last ch., but I got bored with it so next with be the last. Tell me what you think. 


	8. The days after pt2

The Days After Pt. 2

By: Cherrylilwolf

A/n: Hey guys..I'm sooooooooo soooooo SOOOO sorry for not finishing this story sooner, but truth be told I forgot all about it. That and when I finally did remember i needed to finish it I had lost the notebook I had originally write this story in. But I found it and heres the final chapter!! YAY!!! Oh just to warn you, its really short....... : ( sorry!!!

"………" thinking

(………) me

* * *

The next morning Darien awoke to find Serena gone again. (Lord this girl like to disapear alot.)

"Serena?!" Darien said franticly.

"What?" Serena said as she ran in to room.

She was dressed in a towel indicating she was getting ready to take a bath/ shower (whatever).

Darien gave a sigh of relief to know she was safe. He got up from the bed and walked towards her. His dreams had haunted him all night and then to wake up to find Serena gone was almost too much for him. He was just so glad that she was here and would always be with him.

"What's the matter?" Serena asked him as he put his arms around her.

"I thought that you had left me again." Darien said as he held her.

"Well, I'm here. Sorry if I scared you." Serena said and she put her arms around his waist.

They broke and Darien looked down and just stared into her blue eyes. Then he lowered his lips and meet hers and they stayed like that for a couple of moments till they broke due to lack of air.

"I love you Serena, now and forever." Darien said.

"I love you too." Serena replied. "Darien, do you know what I was thinking about that night I left?"

"No." Darien said with a worried expression.

He had always wanted to know what she was thinking, but he didn't push the issue cause he didn't ever want to loose her again.

"I was thinking how wonderful you were. I don't deserve you and I know that, but here I am in your arms. I know there are going to be obstacle's in our live and I hope that whatever happens that you'll always be with me and and that our love will never fall apart." Serena exclaimed.

Darien was a little shocked at first. She thought that she didn't deserve him??? No, he was the one that didn't deserve her. But here she was looking up at him with nothing but love in her eyes. God's what did he do right to deserve to have a angel like her love him?

He looked down at her with a smile and said, "Serena, whatever does happen in the future I will always and forever be right here, right beside you. So you better get used to me cause I ain't going anywhere." 

Serena smiled and laughed at his last statement. She went up on her tip toes and captured his lips. Darien was surprised at first, but immediately shut his eyes and kissed back. With this kiss they silently promised each other their love forever.

* * *

A/U: Well thats it. All done....Wow its sure different from the original..its better...well anyways...please tell me what you think. 


End file.
